Dark Memories
by Seto-Kaibas-Princess
Summary: A 17-18 year old Shinigami name Harumi lives with her father Urahara and her family. However Harumi has no previous memories before five years old. She then encounters Ichigo and Rukia at school with his friends. However will her encounter with Ichigo and Rukia be her salvation or her demise?
1. Chapter 1

Bleach 1: Dark Memories

It is early June and unnaturally warm so I decided that I should wear a purple spaghetti strap summer dress. Not many people have come by the shop, except for several shinigami that have come to buy items from the Soul society. I start doing my chores beginning with cleaning the entire store; Ururu and Ginta are taking a break outside and playing in the water having fun. I start feeling a little depressed and lonely so Shizuka walks up to me smiling as her long brown hair drapes in front of her face "What's wrong?" she asks looking at me worriedly "nothing" I reply back and grab several boxes of supplies to be put away in storage. I then return to the small living room to see Shizuka and father talking about something and walk up to them. I look at both of them confused and slightly curious about what they are talking about "is everything alright?" I ask them both wondering if anything is wrong. My father looks at me startled as he hides something behind his back, I stare at him curiously "what's going on?" I ask him trying to find out what's going on.

Both my father and aunt look at each other than towards me. He sighs and reveals what is behind his back to show a school uniform "your aunt and I believe that you should attend one of the local high schools in the area starting Monday. We enrolled you at Karakura High" says father happily smiling. I become excited about what father has told me "THANK YOU DADDY!" I say in a loud voice hugging him uncontrollably. "There was one problem though, we had to get you a larger size shirt and jacket because of the size of your chest," he says making me blush and annoyed "HEY!" I scream at him in anger and whack him over the head. He then rubs his head as my aunt starts laughing and grabs both the shirt and jacket from father "I'm going to alter it right now so that the shirt and jacket fit you perfectly alright" she smiling. I smile at her "thanks aunty" I reply to them smiling once more. "Harumi can you go and help Tessai with dinner?" asks father "alright I cant wait to start on Monday" I scream excitedly "What's going on?" asks a familiar voice. I turn around to see a black cat with bright gold/yellow eyes. "Yoruichi I'm starting High School this Monday" I tell Yoruichi smiling "that's great Harumi, however when your there no kido understand" says Yoruichi in a stern voice as usual. "I promise, no kido and shunpo" I reply smiling joyfully. Father looks at me and smiles "My cutie pie is growing up so quick" he says as he starts hugging me crying "it felt like only yesterday you were toilet training" he says crying. I start getting annoyed and hit him over the head blushing "stop it I'm not a child anymore" I scream at him as he holds his head which has a huge bump from you hitting him.

It is Monday morning and I'm getting ready for the morning by taking a shower, and changing into the school uniform, I then brush my hair and braid it before heading into the kitchen to grab breakfast. I leave my room and head to the kitchen to see Shizuka making my bento box and Tessai getting breakfast ready for the entire family. I smile at them "Tessai, Shizuka how do you like this uniform?" I ask them excitedly and smiling at the same time. Aunt smiles at me "you look so good, especially since I did some of those modifications" she say as she inspects the uniform. I smile and blush at the same time "oh your bento box is ready, a map to Karakura High from the house and several different shortcuts to get there as well" she says as she looks at her watch. "Harumi you need to grab something to eat now it's going to take you some time to get to school, everything you need is in your bookcase" she says as she hands me something to eat, school bag and bento box and then I head out.

I leave the house running as you follow the map that your aunt gave you. I check my watch to realize that I'm going to be late so you run even faster. It took me around five minutes to arrived at the main four way stop sign I then turn left to head to the school. As I run towards the school I see students wearing the same uniform walking towards the same school. I follow them to see a large school filled with students around the same age as me talking with each other. I stop in the middle of the entrance courtyard to look around in amazement since I have never been in a school before. As I look around I didn't realize that there are students walking behind me and someone bumps into me "I'm sorry" I say and turn around to see a tall boy around the same age as me. He has orange hair and chocolate colored eyes. He smiles at me "you're the new student that just enrolled here aren't you" he asks "yes I'm Urahara Harumi" I reply smiling.

He smiles back "do you know what class and year you belong to?" he asks me. I tilt my head in confusion looking at him, remembering what my aunt said I start to rummage in the bag to find the school information "is this it?" I ask him and hand over the paper "Where in the same class" he says as he returns the paper to me. I grab it when a girl with short black hair and cobalt blue eyes walks up to the boy "Ichigo" she says as she looks at him sternly. She then sees me "Ah! Kuchiki-san" I say to her smiling "Harumi-san it is good to see you" she says smiling "Is this where you go when you're not on a mission?" I ask her. She sighs "I'll tell you about it later, for now we must get to class" she says to the both of us. I enter to see a room filled with small lockers in rows, and see the students change their shoes to clean white ones and enter the school building. Rukia opens her locker and takes an extra pair of shoes out "here I lost mine and received another pair, however three days ago I found my old ones, so you can borrow these ones" she says smiling. "Thanks you say to her and change shoes and put them in her locker. Ichigo looks down at me " I can take you to the office to get you a locker during lunch break" he says giving me a large smile.

I blush slightly as Rukia and Ichigo show me to the classroom. He explains to me about the school schedule, until all three of us arrive at a door and open to see the classroom that I will be attending from now on. "ICHIGO!" screams a boys voice as he makes a rampaging B line to Ichigo. However Ichigo clotheslines him with his arm "morning Keigo" he says and just walks off to his desk. I follow Ichigo and Rukia inside "is it all right to leave him like that?" I ask them.

Another boy with short black hair and dark blue eyes smiles at me "don't worry he'll be fine, I hear that idiots always bounce back" says the boy smiling as he sits at a desk next to Ichigo's. The boy known as Keigo gets up and looks at the other boy "Hey that's not fair Mizuiro and I'm not an idiot," he says making me laugh. He stares at me with a weird and creepy face "that's a great uniform" he says in a slightly perverted tone.

I stare at him in with an annoyed face "Damnit Keigo stop creeping her out" says Ichigo from his desk. The door opens to reveal an extremely tall tanned boy with dark brown hair covering his eyes. I stare up at him with a dumbfounded look, he looks down "hi" he says in a deep tone "uhm Hi." I say to him "don't let his size fool you, he's a great guy" says the same boy from earlier "so you're the new student right? I'm Mizuiro," says the boy as he introduces himself. As he introduces himself another boy walks into the classroom "Good morning Uryuu" says Mizuiro as he greets him I smile at the boy and say hi "good morning I'm Harumi" I reply trying to make conversation. He gives me a cold stare and heads to his desk, I return him an annoyed look "what is wrong with you" I say back to him in an annoyed tone. As the boy sits down other students come rushing into the class before the teacher arrives.

As I continue to stare at the boy named Uryuu the teacher walks into the room, she sees me and smiles "Harumi-san why don't you come upfront and introduce yourself" she says smiling "everyone this is our new student" she says introducing you to the class "good morning I'm Urahara Harumi, It's a pleasure to be here" I say bowing in front of the entire class. The teacher smiles "everyone, this is her first time at a school so please be nice to her" she says "now go take a seat that's empty" she says. I smile and find a seat next to a girl with short black hair and brown eyes. "Hey Harumi, I'm Arisawa Tatsuki" she says introducing herself. The instructor sighs and opens up her role book and begins the class.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Memories: Chapter 2

The teacher closes her book and looks at the clock and the lunch bell starts ringing through out the school. A sigh escaped my mouth as the teacher looks at her class "alright guys have fun at lunch, oh and can someone show Harumi around the school" she says as she leaves the class. I look at her leave "does she always do that?" I ask Mizuiro as he walks up to me. He smiles "actually she does" he replies back. "I'm going to go to the cafeteria to get lunch" he says and leaves the classroom. I get up and walk to Ichigo "you said that you will show me around the school this morning" I tell him. He smiles; as he looks at me "I did didn't I" he replies, "Want to come Rukia-san?" I ask her "nope I'm good" she replies back.

I sigh as Ichigo leaves the classroom and follow him immediately after him and scream "Ichigo wait up" I say and follow him. The both of us walk down the hall and shows me the other classrooms. "The pool is in the back of the school, there is the gym, outside court, and the track center," he says as he says as he shows me the outside of the school. We enter the school and we went to all the different classrooms such as the science lab and home economics. After half an hour we return to the class "that should be the tour of the school" he says as we enter our classroom to grab our lunch boxes "where is everyone?" I ask Ichigo "oh they are probably on the roof" he replies as he grabs his lunch. "Want to join?" he asks me "of course" I reply smiling at him. I grab my bento box and head with Ichigo to the rooftop to see everyone sitting down and eating already.

Keigo sees me and tries to glomp me, however I quickly get out of the way making him fall flat on his face. "Wow Harumi, you learn quick," says Ichigo as the both of you ignore the fallen Keigo and head to the group and joined the rest of the group for lunch. Chad and Uryu are eating in silence. "Hey Uryu where's your sister?" asks Mizuiro as he looks at him. "She hurt her arm last night" he replies without any other details. Mizuiro then focuses on me and smiles "so Harumi-chan what does your family do?" asks Mizuiro as he puts down his lunch box. I start to think, "well my dad runs a small store that sells snacks" I reply trying not to give anything away. "However we don't get much customers because its small so" I say laughing. "What about you Mizuiro?" I ask. He gives me an odd glare "he doesn't talk much about his family, however his hobby is picking up older chicks" says Ichigo as he finishes drinking his juice. I can hear quickened footsteps and turn my head to see Keigo behind Ichigo "the both of you are so cruel" he says becoming slightly annoyed. Ichigo sighs "Keigo entertain us" he says sending him a threatening face, Keigo gasps at this and starts saying stupid jokes. I then felt the presence of a Hollow nearby, however I promised Yoruichi that I would not use any kidou and I sigh.

I then hear a beeping sounds emanating from Rukia. She then takes out a cell phone and gets up "Ichigo" she says as they both leave, "hey where are you guys going?" I ask them as they start to head off towards the hollow. I grab Ichigo and Rukia's hands "please don't go, if you go that way something bad will happen" I tell them trying to convince both not to leave, Rukia sighs as she looks at her beeping phone. After several seconds the beeping from her phone stops beeping, Rukia then sighs "Harumi" she says to me "I'm sorry I just got a bad feeling from where you guys wanted to go" I reply and smile. Rukia smiles back and let go of my hand and then looks down at my hand, which is still holding Ichigo's, I realize this and let go blushing. I turn back towards the group, grab my bento box and return to the classroom feeling completely embarrassed about what has happened.

I sigh as I sit down at the desk and rest my head burying my face from everyone else. "Hey" says a boys voice, I look up to see Uryuu looking down at me "what?" I ask him back "you're a Shinigami aren't you?" he asks "and so what of it?" I reply back in an annoyed voice due to his attitude. "I despise Shinigami" he says as he pushes his glasses back with his finger "watch it Quincy I'll kick your ass" I tell him annoyed. He smiles as he heads to his own desk, I then sigh and look out the window. "Harumi" says a girls voice I turn to see Rukia "I'm sorry Rukia, I know its your job but..." I say to her looking away. She smiles "thank you" she says and sits at her desk, Ichigo walks into the room staring at me and then returns to his desk.

The day is over and I'm cleaning up my desk and leave the room with my school bag "see everyone tomorrow" I say before I head to the lockers. Once I'm at the lockers I grab my shoes and change my indoor shoes for my other ones and head out. I'm running down the street heading back when I see a familiar playground where I used to play as a child. I see children playing as I walk towards the playground and sit on the swing. "I wonder how long has it been since I have been here" I say and start swinging lightly trying to remember my childhood. I start to remember my father brining me here during the winter and I played with a little boy who was always smiling, he also had a beautiful mother who smiled all the time as well. I smile at this old memory and get up from the swing.

*** I finally make it back home to see father and Uncle Tessai already waiting for me. My father comes running up to me hugging me and rubbing his whiskery chin against my face. I knee him in the stomach "would you stop that" I scream at him as I shove my foot in his face and sigh. "How the hell did get a dad like you," I say in a slightly annoyed and head into the house. "Harumi" says my father pouting towards me following me inside the house; I head straight to my room to change out of my uniform and into jean shorts with a spaghetti tank top.

I look around my room to find my Zanpakutou Angel of Distortion: Disutōshon no Tenshi seethed (Google translation) and sigh as I grab the tsuka (handle). I smile as I hold it close to me, and head to the dinning/living room and open a floorboard to train in kidou and with my Zanpakutou for several hours. I return after three hours of training and head to take a shower before dinner. "Harumi-chan dinner" says Aunty Shizuka as I change into spaghetti strapped nightshirt and matching shorts, dry my hair with the towel that I used to dry myself off. I then comb my hair before heading to the dinning/living room for dinner.

It's the next morning and I woke up late for school so I quickly change and run into the kitchen to grab an apple "OI Harumi!" screams Tessai as he tries to get my attention, but I did not hear him. I head to the living/dinning room to see my father and kiss him bye. "Well someone's in a good mood" he says as I hurry towards the door "don't have time to talk, late, bye dad" I say and head to the entrance of the store and change into my shoes and head out to school. After a while I finally make it to the gates to see that other students running into the front building, I quickly follow, change my shoes and run to my class.

I run into the classroom breathing hard _"I should have used Shunpo, but I can't" _I say to myself as I see the gang from yesterday. "Good morning everyone" I say and head to my desk, I then realize that there are two people that I haven't meet yet "oh Harumi, morning" says Keigo as he tries to glomp me. I move out of the way and make him trip by moving my foot in front of his own, he then trips and falls on his face. I walk up to the rest of the gang to see a girl with long platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing glasses similar to Uryuu. The other girl is wearing red glass, has red hard and purple eyes. "You're the perfect partner for me, since my Hime left" she says as she squishes my chest. I knee her in the stomach "what the hell is wrong with you, I don't swing that way" I say to her annoyed. "Wow I never seen anyone deal with Chizuru that way, other than Tatsuki," says the platinum blonde hair girl. I turn to see her and smile "I'm Urahara Harumi" I say to her introducing myself. She smiles "I'm Ishida Hikaru, Uryuu's sister" she says as she extends her hand, I extend mine and we shake hands. "You were almost close to being late," says Mizuiro as he smiles "I woke up late" I reply back bopping my head.

Its lunch and I'm trying to find my bento box, but could not find it. I sigh and hear something scratching on the window, I look up at the window to see Yoruichi scratching the window. I smile and head to open it as Yoruchi drops into the room and drops the lunch box "thanks Yoruichi" I say as Yoruichi jumps onto the window sill "Tessai made that" Yoruichi says and heads out. I sigh and head to the roof to see the entire gang eating already "hey you guys" I say and run up to them smiling. Hikaru smiles back happily Harumi, hey" she says as I sit down between Ichigo and Chad. I sigh and open my bento box to see a delicious spread, everyone looks at it and smiles "wow that looks really good" they say as I hide my lunch behind me "hey mine hands off" I tell them and start chowing down before the lunch bell.

School is over and I'm packing my belonging before heading home "farewell Harumi" says Hikaru as she and Uryuu leave the classroom. I wave bye as they leave and head out myself to see Ichigo and Rukia alone together again. I smile "so you guys an item or what? I ask them childishly smiling. The both look at me with angered faces "Sorry, you guys are always together so I thought that you guys were dating" I tell me "were not and that's that" says Ichigo leaving the both of us. Rukia and I sigh "seriously" she says "I'll see you tomorrow Harumi" she says as she follows Ichigo. I smile, however that smile turns dark when I sense a hollow nearby. "The Shinigami that's in charge of this section should be able to deal with it" I say and head back home. However that Hollow's presence becomes closer towards me, I sigh as I see the shadow of the Hollow right behind me.

Its hand comes rushing towards me from above and quickly dodge out of the way, before it can hit me. "Seriously" I say as I dodge another of its relentless attacks, "I guess I have no other choice, sorry Yoruichi, Hadou number 33 Sokatsui!" I scream as a flash of blue flames emits from my hand and towards the Hollow killing it instantly. I exhale and continue my way home and got into trouble.

It's the next morning and I woke up late again because I was busy with training last night. I'm running down the street with my lunch box and school bag in hand when I tripped on something, as I feel I hit my knee and arm on the gravel scrapping my skin. I look at my arm and knee to see that it was bleeding badly "ow ow ow" I say as I see some ones shadow behind me. I look up to see…


End file.
